


Leaving a Little Later Than Usual

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Het, Human, Porn, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to leave for a dinner soon, but Bombrush wants to play a bit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a Little Later Than Usual

"B-Bombrush! We have to leave soon-!"  
  
"Oh come on, gorgeous. Can't I at least have some fun before I get you to myself tonight?"  
  
"I've spent the last two hours getting ready for this dinner and you are _not_ ruining my clothing and make-up just for a-!"  
  
The older man chuckled as her voice caught in her throat. "Relax. You're already wet as it is. You don't want to sit through dinner all hot and bothered? Unless you want me to take you in the bathroom or something while we're there?"  
  
"F-Fucking... bastard!"  
  
Soundwave wanted to slap the perverted fool, but she had her hands full just holding on to sink counter. She had been in the progress of getting her make-up finished when he surprised her by drawing her into a deep kiss and pushing down her pants and underwear. The poor woman had no time to stop it when he started thrusting a finger into her pussy.  
  
Now, he had just put in a third one, aggressively moving them in and out of her spasming chasm as he gripped her hips tightly, helping her to ride his fingers even harder. And he didn't seem to care that he was putting their business attire at risk by getting her cum all over it.  
  
Soundwave holding the counter was in part to make sure none of her cum fell down onto her pants, as well as to not be thrown forward and possibly getting make-up on her top.  
  
And the noise... she was so glad her children, especially Ratbat, were downstairs. She rarely allowed Bombrush to have sex with her in her bathroom in fear of her youngest hearing them through the walls. The squelching and slapping of his hand meeting her red and swollen clit was just morbidly embarrassing.  
  
"My, you seem just about ready to cum."  
  
She glared back at him as he moved to lean over her crouched figure.  
  
"And I haven't even brought out my own cock. I'm still amazed at what my fingers can do to you sometimes."  
  
"J-Just hurry it up and be done with it!"  
  
"But don't you want to enjoy the show a little longer?"  
  
She knew he was referring to the mirror in front of them. Primus, this man just enjoyed fucking her in front of one. She would never admit to him that she found the sight erotic, watching herself when he pounded into her over and over again.  
  
"W-We have to be at the dinner in less than an hour! It's with our new partner company and we'll look bad if we're late-"  
  
"I'll get us there on time, don't worry."  
  
"Not if I have to clean up and get dressed again!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you dirty up your nice outfit. I plan on doing that tonight."  
  
"Per-! Vert-!" She was starting to pant, his fingers rubbing harder and harder against her walls and making her close to cumming.  
  
Bombrush gave a small sigh. As much as he wanted to throw her over the sink and pound into her until she passed out from pleasure, he knew not to push her that far. After all, she had taken some time to get prettied up and dressed up nicely. He didn't want her to be utterly humiliated in front of their co-workers by arriving all dishelmed and all.  
  
Taking mercy on her, he moved to help finish her off. Reaching out, he swept away the make-up products to one side of the sink. Before she could yell at him, he grabbed one of the towels nicely folded on the rack next to them, laid it over the sink and pushed her up onto it. Keeping his hand inside her, he rotated her to lay back on the counter as best as she could, her legs constricted by her pants pulled up to point to the ceiling. Grabbing another towel and keeping it over his arm, he then proceeded to fuck Soundwave's wet cunt with his hand, pushing in a fourth finger as he nearly fucked her with in his whole hand.  
  
All of it was too much for the younger woman as she cried out in orgasm, her juices began to squirt out onto his hand before a towel covered it up. As he helped her ride out her high, he kept the towel on her entrance to catch up all the juices.  
  
She laid back in bliss, her legs held up still by his hand as the other cleaned her bottom like it was a baby's. Once he had gotten everything outside her body, he helped her stand back up, throwing the towel into the dirty clothes hamper.  
  
Soundwave winced a bit, her entrance still pulsing from being manhandled just a minute before. She grumbled as she walked over to the closet, her pants still around her ankles, to grab a light pad. She didn't want her underwear and pants to get stained when the rest of her juices decided to fall out during dinner.  
  
As she got herself fixed up, Bombrush moved to wash his hands and adjust his sleeves. He had pushed them up to prevent her juices from staining them when he was fingering her. "How's your make-up?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you need to redo the foundation again?"  
  
She walked over to check her make-up. "No, nothing that can't be touched up in the car."  
  
"Good, cause I need to use bathroom."  
  
She turned to him before lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I just need to take care of myself before I go. I mean, you don't want me to just walk in like this, right?"  
  
He turned to present his front, the tent in his pants fairly obvious from where she was standing.  
  
Soundwave grumbled. That wasn't something they could take care of in the car without getting something stained. But they needed to leave soon to get to the dinner on time and Bombrush... well, he took a while to get off on his own. And he had been considerate getting her off and keeping her clean at the same time.  
  
Bombrush was turning away to undo his pants when he suddenly felt hands at his crotch.  
  
"What-!"  
  
He had no time to react when he was turned around and pushed back into her shower's glass screen. He only had a second's glance at his lover's face before she bent down to finish undoing his pants.  
  
"S-Soundwave?"  
  
"Here's the deal. If you can finish this up and be out the front door in five minutes, I'll let you take me to your place after the dinner's done."  
  
The older man's eyes widen as he saw her looking up at him, her eyes narrowed seductively as she pulled out his raging cock.  
  
"And if you behave during dinner... that means no groping, no inappropriate jokes, no excessive flirting with every pretty woman there, and no over-the-top kissing, I'll let you use one of your toys on me."  
  
Bombrush looked as if his birthday had come early. "Any toy?"  
  
"And if you don't act like a jealous fool with Mr. Casey... I know how much you hate him because he constantly flirts with me, I'll let you use the silk ties on me tonight too."  
  
Fuck that, it was his birthday and Christmas all wrapped up into one. "I'll be on my best behavior, love."  
  
"Good. Four minutes and thirty seconds."  
  
Hearing her call out the time before she deep-throated his cock, Bombrush focused on getting his cum down her throat in the next few minutes as he gently held on to her head so as to not mess up her hair.  
  
After all, he didn't want to make her mad before they got to the dinner tonight. He was already thinking of which toy to use to its full extent on her afterwards.  
  
And he had all of dinner to figure out which one.


End file.
